Days in the Lifes of Castaways
by GurdenOfHell
Summary: 100 theme challenge! (Why am I doing this again?T T) Plus 10000 words per chapter! (Again, why?) One shot based around how I think living inbetwenn three(four)sland would go and how insane people whould fall. Enjoy! Rate M for a reason. The Sims have never been a child game.


**An/ Pure boredom came up with this idea. I'm going to attempt a 100 Theme Challenge on the Sims 2 Castaway. Fun right? We'll see… Already I'm second guessing myself.**

**That's not good is it?**

**BUT I will prevail! … I don't even believe myself. I doubt I'll get past three chapters. If I do, I award myself with a cookie or two… more like the whole cookie jar…**

**ANYWAYS…Here's the list of all the themes I came up with in under maybe two hours.**

**Days in the Lives of Castaways**

**100 Theme Challenge**

**10,000 Word Challenge (Per Chapter Minimum)**

**1. Lost **

**2. Freedom**

**3. Water**

**4. Home**

**5. Love**

**6. Treasure**

**7. Monkeys+Bananas=?**

**8. Fire!**

**9. New Life**

**10. Writers Choice**

**11. Home or Home?**

**12. Blood**

**13. King**

**14. Past, Present and Future**

**15. Betrayal**

**16. Alone**

**17. Lust**

**18. Just the Beginning**

**19. The Boar**

**20. Writers Choice**

**21. Fish!**

**22. Creating…**

**23. Gone Crazy**

**24. Storms**

**25. Farming**

**26. The Volcano**

**27. Death**

**28. Gold**

**29. The Crystal Island**

**30. Writers Choice**

**31. Paradise**

**32. History of the Isles**

**33. Truths**

**34. Lies**

**35. Cries**

**36. A Mistake?**

**37. Investigating**

**38. His Secret**

**39. The Plane Crash**

**40. Writers Choice**

**41. Faith**

**42. Notes in a Bottle**

**43. Sounds of the Ocean**

**44. The Other Castaways**

**45. Drained**

**46. Hunger**

**47. Falling**

**48. His Camera**

**49. Clothes**

**50. Writers Choice**

**51. Blanky!**

**52. The Strange Girl…**

**53. Desire**

**54. Anger Issues**

**55. Chicken Chasing**

**56. Beauty**

**57. Chance**

**58. Change**

**59. Heaven?**

**60. Writers Choice**

**61. Hell**

**62. Obsessions**

**63. On Stranger Tides**

**64. Jealousy**

**65. Rain**

**66. Boredom**

**67. Insanity**

**68. War**

**69. Good or Evil**

**70. Writers Choice**

**71. Chickens!**

**72. Alcohol**

**73. Tribe**

**74. Power**

**75. Dark or Light**

**76. Escape**

**77. Immortals?**

**78. In the Shadows**

**79. Opportunity**

**80. Writers Choice**

**81. Manipulation**

**82. Separation or Segregation?**

**83. Progress**

**84. Youth**

**85. Nature**

**86. Graves**

**87. Women vs. Men**

**88. Pain**

**89. Mine**

**90. Writers Choice**

**91. Joy**

**92. Ignorance**

**93. Happiness**

**94. Why?**

**95. Broken on the Inside**

**96. Discoveries**

**97. Forgotten Homes**

**98. Homosexuality**

**99. Last One Left**

**100. Writers Choice**

**Like 'em? Hate 'em? For now, it's kinda unimportant (I'll need reviews sooner or later. Save critsim for them please.).**

**Here's a list of my charaters and a little of their pasts.**

**Bee Rosa**

** Once a great war hero, now just a lonely man wanting nothing more than his doctor. But his doctor being married has prevented that. Ended up on boat time because doctor invited him. Has eight (including his 'normal state') personalities. **

**Maria Rose**

** Sixteen year old girl no one on boat trip knows anything about. Tends to be mute. Said to be a seer by one man as a joke, ends up being more true than he knows.**

**Law**

** Bee'sdoctor. Old war hero with Bee. Loves Bee, yet hates him at same time for things done during wartimes. **

**Ruby**

** Obsessed with her beauty and wealth. Attracted to Bee because he's rich and single. Runs a fashion company. On boat to get to small island where nec\xt meetring will be taken place.**

**Jack**

** Bee's god child. Tasked with looking after the mentally wosring man.**

**Eustass**

** Laws Husband. Knows all about Bees and Laws feelings for each other, choses to pay no attention to it. Knows how Bee is. Good at building anything and hates work. Go figure it.**

**This chapter may not be 10,000 words, but the rest will be. I promise. Even if it takes me all ight and day! I want to write something worth reading!**

**~BOTBR2015 out!**

**February 8, 2014**


End file.
